An Actual Date
by ChoChang4eva
Summary: A drabble written for a contest about Ron and Hermione.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not cool enough.

A/N: GOOD NEWS, GUYS! One more week of school and then I can write :) This is written for Shira Lansys' Word Count Drabble challenge. My story needed to be 764 words, and according to Google Docs, it is. R&R?

The story of our love is twisted. We fell for each other years ago, but neither of us wanted to admit it. We went out with other people and made each other jealous. We bickered over everything. Our friendship wouldn't have lasted without Harry. But through the hunt for the Horcruxes, we finally realized just how much we needed each other.  
Our first kiss happened out of desperation and happiness. We got the Basilisk fang. Harry had yet to find the diadem, though. We had no clue what was going to happen in the next few hours. We had to kiss, or else we might not ever get the chance.  
The Battle of Hogwarts was terrifying and left everyone with extreme sadness. So many innocent lives were taken. Love and happiness couldn't be thought of until everyone was buried and Hogwarts was repaired. The burials didn't make the deaths less painful, but we all knew Lupin, Tonks, Fred and Colin would want us to continue with our lives. It was hard to do, but it was necessary. Soon, Ron asked me out.  
He told me he'd pick me up at seven, and here I am, standing in my house at five to. I'm really quite nervous, to tell you the truth. I guess I shouldn't be. It's just Ron. But it's our first date and I want everything to be perfect. He didn't tell me where we were going, but he told me to dress in Muggle clothes. So I have on a knee-length dark purple dress with lace sleeves. On my feet are low, silver, sparkly heels. My hair was done in a similar fashion as I had done it for the Yule Ball. That ball seems like forever ago, when in reality, just a few years have passed.  
At seven on the dot, there is a knock on the door. I tug on my dress nervously and open the door. Standing there is a ginger haired man, dressed in a basic suit. He looks absolutely smashing.  
"Hey," he says and steps in.  
"Hi," I say as I grab my little clutch. "So where are we going?"  
"You'll see," he says as he grabs my arm and suddenly, we're apparating. We land in front of this fancy Italian restaurant in the middle of downtown London. It looked quite good.  
There isn't much of a wait, and soon we're seated at an elegant table, lit with candles. The menu has lots of choices, but I finally decide on veal parmesan. When the waiter comes over, Ron orders for both of us. He's being quite the gentleman today.  
While we wait for our food, we talk. Nothing really special, just talk. If we didn't make some sort of conversation, we'd both be sitting there, thinking about the war, missing all those who died in the battle, reliving the fire in the room of requirements, or remembering those hard, lonely days of searching for horcruxes. These things never left us completely, but conversation and people and activities drove them to the back of our minds. Sitting in silent would mean they'd be back, full force. I want to enjoy our date, not sulk in the constant sadness.  
Once our food comes, we eat and continue to talk. Ron stuffs his mouth, and then talks with it full, like always. As disgusting as it is, I've kinda come to love it. It's just one of the many things that make Ron Weasley Ron Weasley. The food is really good and I'm soon stuffed.  
After we pay, Ron tells me that the night isn't over it. He takes me along on side-apparation again. This time, we end up on a beach. The sun is about to set, so we settle down on the beach to watch it.  
As the colors come across the sky, Ron puts his arm around me and I lean into him. It's a very comfortable position to sit in. I relax and let a soft smile come across my face. The sunset looks beautiful. Everything is perfect.  
As darkness settles around us, Ron leans down and gently kisses me. I kiss him back, before he begins to stand up.  
We separately apparate back to my flat, where I thank him for an amazing evening. I had such a good time and I could not be happier. After we hug, Ron leaves me. I don't want him to leave, though. I don't want this happiness to end. I know that, soon enough, the sadness of the Battle of Hogwarts will be back to haunt me.


End file.
